


i miss you

by sincerely_bubbles



Category: Bónus ljóð | Bonus Poetry - Andri Snær Magnason
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, Other, Poetry, Random & Short, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerely_bubbles/pseuds/sincerely_bubbles
Summary: A collection of short stories, poems, and others that I write.Most of these are super cringy, but this is really just an outlit for me to keep my creativity flowing. That being said, I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

She was his everything. 

His sun. 

His moon. 

The stars in the sky. 

Everything. 

The ground he walked upon. 

The sky he looked at. 

The air he breathed. 

 

He begged her to come with him. 

She said yes with a smile and a laugh. 

He had planned it for weeks. 

Pick her up at seven. 

Take her to dinner. 

Then to the event. 

It was perfect. 

 

It was raining. 

They laughed at the unfortunateness of it all. 

But she was still smiling.

And so was he. 

The thunder their music as they drove. 

 

The headlights were on. 

He was driving slowly. 

Carefully, 

His passenger was precious to him. 

 

They didn't hit anything. 

It hit them. 

Boom, clash. 

A lightning thash. 

 

Everything was burning, 

Bluring. 

He turned to see if she was okay. 

Because she was everything. 

She mattered more. 

But nothing was there. 

She was gone. 

 

He wasn't taken to the hospital, 

She was. 

His heart felt like it wasn't beating anymore. 

She felt her last breath. 

 

He was her everything. 

Her sun. 

Her moon. 

The stars in the sky. 

Everything. 

The ground she walked upon. 

The sky she looked at. 

The air she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. 

 

He begged her to come with him. 

She said yes with a smile and a laugh. 

He had planned it for weeks. 

Picked her up at seven. 

Took her to dinner. 

Then to the event. 

It was perfect. 

 

The rain didn't matter to her, 

The thunderous sounds just background. 

Until the lightning was all she could see. 

 

But the lighting was just headlights, 

The fire from the engine. 

 

His heart wasn't beating anymore, 

They didn't even get him to the ambulance. 

 

She couldn't breathe. 

And when she did, it felt like her last. 

 

The doctors patched her up. 

Made her "better" 

 

As "better" 

As she could get. 

 

 

 'I miss you' 

She whispers to the rain now, 

Because it is true.


	2. goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye

They say goodbye hurts. They're wrong, it's when they say hello like nothing happened. Because when somebody leaves for good they're gone, you don't have to see them everyday. But it's when people leave your life in the most important way but stayed to hang around and haunt you.

They say goodbye is the hardest to hear that it hurts like a knife in your side. But I think it hurts more when you remember all the times that they said hello to you. I think it hurts more when you see them in the street and they wave at you saying hello like a friend, just a friend. It hurts more when they say hello like nothing ever happened.

They say goodbye hurts, but I think it's when they don't say goodbye it all that hurts the most. When they say goodbye you have condolences, you know that they're gone, but what if they don't say goodbye. If they don't say goodbye you're left wondering wondering wondering if they're ever going to come back wondering if it is over wondering if they intended to leave. It's when they don't say goodbye, and you remember all the times they said it in the nonliteral sense, the "see you later" sense, and you wonder if that last goodbye that you remember them saying with them saying that they wouldn't be in your life anymore, or if it just meant I'll see you later, and something happened something happened where they couldn't say goodbye.

They say goodbye hurts, but when people leave for good, leave everybody for good, they hardly ever say goodbye. Whether they leave by their own doing, or somebody else's, or by nobody's, they don't say bye. And if they do yeah that hurts, but if they say goodbye you have an ending, when they don't say goodbye it's like ripping last page out of the book the last chapter out of the book. The story is always unfinished there is no getting over it.

Goodbye hurts, it does, but it's not saying goodbye, it's saying hello when you said goodbye earlier that hurts the most to me.

So if I say goodbye to you, if I leave you and say that one simple word, know that I care. If I can leave without saying goodbye, if I can leave you in the dust and not even have a second thought not even want to type the small simple word goodbye is, I guess I didn't care. Taking that into thought, when you left, when you left without saying goodbye, did you care?

 

 

 

Don't know what I think about this, I might go through and rework this or delete this later but I'm going to put it up because it's something I actually thought about a lot. I'm speaking from experience here and not having a goodbye several times when people leave my life either through leaving everybody or just leaving me. I don't know, we'll see if this stays up longer than a week haha. Hope you enjoyed it and I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	3. quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shh

He walked So quietly

That I Didn't hear 

Him sneak Into my

Life, but He did.

 

I got Used to

His presence Always there

Quietly hugging My side

A silent Reminder that

I was Never alone. 

 

He walked So quickly

That I Couldn't keep

Up with His stride. 

But he Stayed, right

Next to Me, comfortable

And comforting. Always there. 

Always a Halfbeat faster. 

 

I got Used to

Him walking Even faster

Some days, He almost

Wasn't there, And I

Was alone For the

First time Since he

Came into My life

 

He walked So quietly

I didn't Hear him

Leave me. 

 

He walked So quickly

That when He left

I couldn't Catch up. 

 

The worst part, Is

That he Didn't seem

To care That not 

Only was I alone

But so Was he.


	4. my story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know

i don't know why i am so stupid  
i don't know why i'm so sad

i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,  
i don't know why,

 

but i'm sorry 


	5. raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just me

my heart hurts

not my head, my heart

it feels as if someone has scooped the insides out

and left only what is needed to pump blood

 

do it for them 

they don't care

 

my limbs are heavy

everything i do is an effort

my heart hurts

though i wish it was just my head 

 

dont disappoint 

youre a disappointment

 

my heart hurts

my eyes are swollen

i feel alone

and want to cry when you say even a word

 

be strong

youre weak

 

my head won't be quiet

my heart won't stop 

my thoughts are a storm

with hail and rain and ice and everything cold

 

be quiet

talk, don't be mute

 

my body feels foreign

i don't feel like myself


	6. no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please stop

scattered lies

 

blank slate

 

hollow heart

 

no escape

 

nothing left

 

to replace

 

nobody left

 

to save face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be putting actual stories up soon, i promise.


End file.
